Computer systems may allow provisioning of Intel® active management technology (AMT) to support features such as discovering, healing, and protecting the computer system. While provisioning Intel® active management technology (AMT) in a computer system, the technicians of the corporate IT departments may manually provide configuration values either at the end-user area or the IT staging area.